


Over Thinking

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Shelby and Pent get an argument, and neither are on the right side.





	Over Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have any questions or concerns or you wanna send a request feel free to hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!  
> They/Them pronouns used for Pent.

"You're over thinking this! You always do this!" Shelby yells. There are things torn up in Pent's room in a fit of frustration, and they sit huffing on their bed, grabbing their pants so tight they might rip. 

"You think this is so important and like it really matters and it doesn't, Jack! Its the same stuff we've went over again and again and again so quit i-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Pent roars, leaping off the bed. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT SHELBY! THIS DOESN'T EVEN INVOLVE YOU, YOU JUST KEEP POKING YOUR FUCKING NOSE INTO BUSINESS THAT ISN'T YOURS!" Pent towers over Shelby. Flames grow in Shelby's eyes, clearly furious at how she was being talked to.

Though she is smaller, she doesn't back town, and jabs her finger into Pent's chest. "IT IS MY BUSINESS IF YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING WHINE ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME! YOU'VE PRACTICALLY MADE IT EVERYONE'S BUSINESS THAT WAY!"

"NO I HAVEN'T, YOU JUST CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" Shelby's face gets red, and she huffs and stands up straight.

"You want me to leave you alone? Fine, I will." She says, voice sharp and harsh. She turns on her heel and walks out of Pent's room, and a moment later they can hear the front door open and slam shut.

Pent let's out an angry yell, they sit on their bed and pull at their hair as hard as they can stand it. They beat their firsts on the bed and yell, throwing a tantrum. "She just!! She doesn't get it! She doesn't she doesn't she doesn't!! And she never will and I can't make her understand and AARGHH!"

When they are done, there are tears in their eyes. They frown as they drip down their face and frustratedly wipe them away with their coat sleeve. "'S stupid.." They mumble, turning to lay down and curling into themselves. "It's fucking stupid. Doesn't matter. Whatever...." Their voice is quiet, full of anger and frustration. Though, they are tired, and not soon after they have fallen asleep, and they do not dream in this sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I left what they were arguing about kinda ambiguous so it's rlly up to you on what you think they're arguing about ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
